


Blown Together***

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting Shuri, Deleted Scenes, Eventual Romance, EverShur - Freeform, Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Everett Ross, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Wakanda, Wakanda forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: AU scene from Black Panther: Everett Ross had blown up the shipment but not before the glass shattered and was fired upon. EverShur





	Blown Together***

Blown Together.  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: AU scene from Black Panther: Everett Ross had blown up the shipment but not before the glass shattered and was fired upon. EverShur  
Disclaimer: No Own. Only an Idea & Fun. Wakanda Forever!

Blown Together***

Everett Ross had blown up the shipment but not before the glass shattered and was fired upon. He felt the heat and the burn as he tried to roll away from it. Fire bloomed over his right side. Glass exploded and the shards dug into his hands as he tried to crawl away from the inferno.  
Shuri called for him but didn’t receive a reply. She wishes she had time but she did not.   
The fighting stopped.   
T’Challa had beaten, killed their cousin, Killmonger.   
Shuri’s magnificent brain went over the past moments. There was something she had forgotten. Someone she had.  
“Ross?” she questions. She knows her brother can hear her as well as Okoye and Nakia. Okoye looks to Shuri as she runs back toward her labs. “Ross? Everett?”   
Her lab is gone. It’s all destroyed. Fire still burns even with the fire suppression system going. Moving around some suppression she finds the place she had left the colonizer. He was not there. There was fire and glass. Then her eyes saw the trail of blood. “Oh no.” following the blood she finds him. He is against the wall. There is blood running down the front from cuts. Then are burns along his right side as he rolled away from the plane blasts. “Everett?” Reaching for his face it is sot covered. Half blood, have dark. His eyes don’t open at her touch. Yet there is a groan. “Ross?”  
“I think I liked it better when you called me Everett.” His eyes slowly open to look at her. “We win?” she laughs aloud.  
“Yes we won, Ever.”  
“Ever, never heard that before.”  
“How about Evy?”  
“Don’t you dare.” He tries to move but ends up taking a harsh deep breath to subside the pain that coarses through him. She looks to her lab and where she had helped save him before. It’s all gone.  
“Can you move?”  
“I can try.” He gets up with her help. Glass remnants cascade off of him. He smiles before slumping a little.  
“Easy.” She moves under his left unburned side. Admitting this feels nice.  
“They ruined you beautiful lab.” She scoffs.  
“It needed to be revamped.” He laughs. Her lab had been beautiful and full of such wonders. “Good job.”  
“You too.”

BT***

T’Challa came up to his sisters lab after taking Killmonger to a proper resting place. The wounded had been sent down here to this side of medical wing. Away from the destroyed labs. He had found Nakia and Okoye but not his sister.   
“Shuri?” he questioned Nakia. She simply pointed down another hallway. Wanting each of his family members accounted for he goes to seek her. His citizens bow as he moves past them. Then in a lone room down the end of the hall he found her.   
Shuri is asleep. Sleeping against the lone colonizer in Wakanda. Taking them in he can only smile and wonder. Everett’s hands were wrapped and he had more around his shoulder and side. A blanket had been thrown over his shoulder to give him some decency. His legs also wrapped in bandages yet his sister hand none. For that he was grateful. Yet to see her taking comfort in this man. Or maybe just tired after putting so much effort in keeping him alive. Shuri rest against his left side. Her head resting on shoulder. Ross with his head on hers. Both asleep.  
“Don’t wake them,” his mother, the queen, came up behind him. “She was determined to finish fixing him before she passed out.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“She is better than okay. But our colonizer was burned and glass embedded on his arms and legs.”  
“Our colonizer?”  
“If you are going to do what I think you are going to do, my King. Then we are going to need a liaison. And what better one than one who has fought for Wakanda.”  
“Hmm,” nodding he looks over them. “And you are okay with her and him?”  
“Who says there is a her and him?”  
“I didn’t.” They share a look.  
“Good. Let them figure it out.” They leave the room.

BT***

“Are they gone?” Everett asks into the silent room. Knowing she would know better if they would linger in the hallway.  
“Yes, she will talk his ear off about this not being any of his business and that it’s just an infatuation.”  
“I see.” She reaches to run her hand through his hair.  
“Never, Ever. Besides I’m not an easy girl.”  
“You’re no girl.” He kisses her lightly on her forehead. “You’re a warrior princess.” She giggles leaning into him. It felt nice. Very different from the other men who had showed interest in her. Not fitting the format of what a Wakadan woman should be and do. Her mind her greatest weapon. And some just see her as a princess, a line to the throne. Yet Everett had seen her mind first. Grateful but amazed at what she can do. “Let’s worry about that tomorrow.” Shuri yawns leaning back into him. Pulling the blanket closer around them.  
“Night, Ever.”  
“Night Shuri.”

BT***

The End

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My muse loves me today. This took an hour to write. Please be kinds if there are mistakes.


End file.
